


A safe place

by LadyLokianna



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Gen, John Wick (Movies) References, Other, Post-John Wick: Chapter 2 (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLokianna/pseuds/LadyLokianna
Summary: "John ?!""It seems that you've just seen a ghost."(...)"Half country is looking for you, why aren't you at the Continental?""Apparently you lost an episode: Winston himself had put the bounty on my head. Well, i'm not dead yet, unfortunately for them."





	A safe place

He was hiding in that blind spot since a couple of hours, after having reached midtown with difficult and constantly on alert. In that lobby, tired and soaked to the bones thanks to the pouring rain that had begun to scourge New York hours before, John was waiting for a certain person, the only one with whom, at that moment, he felt that he could be safe.  
Twenty- one and thirty: a rather critical hour for a woman alone, even in a neighborhood like that, usually quiet.   
John watched her walking towards the elevator, heels beating rhythmically on the marble of the hall, while busy in a rather heated phone call.   
" _... so, that means that you'll contact the UNOS, you'll put your patient again on list and that you'll waiting for your turn, because my patient is more ill ... well, you can try to override me, but you know what awaits you. Andrew, it'll ends up that i'll put a hand in your throat and i tear your heart out, my word! Oh, you heard me very well. That's all._ "   
He quickly checked the situation and slipped into the second elevator, headed on the twentieth floor.   
" _Tess, please, just keep me constantly updated and don't worry about bothering me: if that idiot tries to steal the organ, call the security. No, of course i'm not kidding, what do you think?_ "   
John waited a few minutes after seeing her busy with the lock, then quickly got behind her and pushed her into the apartment, even managing to intercept her self-defense moves.   
" _John ?!_ "   
"It seems that you've just seen a ghost."   
Tina quickly checked the corridor and immediately closed the door.   
"Oh God, i could have hurt you, what the hell has gotten into you?"   
"You couldn't do anything worse to me."   
"Half country is looking for you, why aren't you at the Continental?"   
"Apparently you lost an episode: Winston himself had put the bounty on my head." he answered, making her suddenly frown. "Well, i'm not dead yet, unfortunately for them." he then added, with a pained look.   
"Don't joke." she warned him, worried, double locking the armored door and inserting the perimeter alarm.   
"I assure you it wasn't my intention."   
Soaked, tired and a bit unsteady, John looked as if he were about to collapse on the ground at any moment, so she helped him take off his jacket and began to inspect him.   
"Two stitches will be enough here..." she decided, looking at the cut on the cheekbone. She slipped off the shirt out of his trousers, both stained with blood, and evaluated the wound at his side, in a point left uncovered by the bulletproof vest, which at first sight was more profound. "You will need more than just two stitches here... go take a shower, then we will think about these wounds."   
"Don't worry... a glass of bourbon should suffice." he mumbled.   
"I said _go take a shower_ , so it's better for you to quickly go into that bathroom, do you understand? Don't make me repeat it, or i could come myself to undress and scrub you."   
John still found the strength to laugh, despite everything.   
"Well, i'd like to see you try."   
"As you wish." she rolled up the sleeves of her blouse, arching an eyebrow. "After all, naked, you won't be different from all my patients, you know."   
"No no, stay still... you would be insolent enough to actually do it." he surrendered. "You know, Clementine, you look more and more like mom."   
Tina's eyes widened.   
"Jonathan! Take back what you said, you...!" she protested, hearing him laugh as he closed himself in the bathroom. " _How i hate you!_ "   
"It's not true, you love me and you know it."   
Half an hour later, dressed in a t-shirt and a sweatpants that Tina gave him, he returned to the kitchen, where he found his sister grappling with a large brown bag. On the table, she had spread a disposable towel and a draw sheet, on a trolley, some surgical tools on which he preferred not to investigate.   
 "Lie down, it'll take a few minutes."   
His look ran to the syringe Tina was holding.   
"Did i already tell you i don't like needles?"   
"Relax, it's just lidocaine. You should be the elder between us, uh? You're more childish than the child i'll have to operate the day after tomorrow."   
John thought back to the phone call he had heard.   
" _It'll ends up that i'll put a hand in your throat and i'll tear your heart out_... woah, nice one, i have to admit it. You made me proud, sis."   
"Stop it." Tina smiled, medicating him.   
He ignored the subtle annoyance of the thread rubbing through the wounds, thinking of a way out of the situation in which Santino had put him.   
"Why did Winston issue the bounty?" Tina asked, suddenly.   
He shook his head, sighing tiredly.   
"The less you know, the better it is."   
"I asked you a question, and i want an answer. I already have to deal with that asshole at work, i don't need two, okay?" Tina snapped angrily.   
"Watch your language, young lady." said John, scolding her.   
"I'm not a girl anymore!"    
"You'll always be my little sister, and i will reproach you up to the end of my days if necessary."   
"What if i sew your mouth, like Billy Butcherson?"   
" _Billy who?_ "   
"Hocus Pocus, John. Disney's movie. Winifred had sewn Billy's mouth so he cannot tell her secrets, after have poisoned him because he was dating her sister. Don't tell me you don't remember that movie."   
"Ouch!"   
"Oh, sorry."   
"Speaking about ex boyfriends, didn't i told you that it was a mistake, to mix up work and private life? I never liked that imbecile."   
"John, don't change the subject. We were talking about the bounty."   
"I could fix him, you know? One word of yours would suffice."   
"Don't joke." she warned him again. "I'm still waiting for an answer."   
"I've violated the golden rule of the Continental." he admitted, after a few minutes, sitting up in front of her. "I finished a job on the holy ground of the hotel and Winston didn't take it well."   
"So now you're wanted." Tina murmured.   
"Exactly. Tina, I just need a place to spend the night, i swear i'll leave you in peace tomorrow. The last thing i want is to put you in danger." he answered. "I just hope i haven't done it already... oh God, don't cry, you don't have to worry about me, i ..."  
He reply to her suffocating embrace, feeling a bit of pain at the stitches she had just sewn, when he stretched out his arms to hold her tight.   
"You're the only brother i have, for whom should i worry, you stupid?"   
John chuckled softly, trying to calm her down.   
_"I love you too."_

**Author's Note:**

> Clementine "Tina" Wick is an OC of mine I've created several days ago for a writing challenge I followed for an italian fanfiction page.  
> Hope you enjoyed this and sorry for my english.   
> Bye!


End file.
